Angel Of Darkness
by LoneWolfAura
Summary: A young wizard is being created. Her powers beyond compare, and her looks like Lp. Has a few problem, and Nita Kit have to help out. RR PLeaze
1. Default Chapter

Angel Of Darkness

Prologue

All alone in the endless sea of darkness, a pale light flickers, it's glow slowly being devoured by the depth of the shadows. A small spark shimmers from within the fading light. That single, insignificant spark was about to change the world, as we know it. The darkness devoured the light, leaving the spark adrift in space; slowly the spark drifts close to a blue and green planet. Closer to the surface a small shape is seen swirling inside the spark… A wizard!

"Oh Kit are you sure you don't see him?" Nita struggled to keep her friend from plummeting back down to earth as he groped amongst the branches. Kit's foot landed hard on her right shoulder, "Hey watch it!" The leaves that surrounded his upper body muffled Kit's response. _Don't worry Neets I'll have him down quicker than you can say... Hey watch where you're grabbing!_

Nita blushed slightly, and removed her hand from Kit's butt. After about twenty seconds Kit motioned that he wanted to come down. Nita was only too happy to help; they sat panting slightly on the ground. "So why did you have to tell him it was bath day?" Kit groaned and buried his head in his hands. _He was asking where we were going and it sort of um... slipped._

Nita cringed and leapt up at a rather loud complaint from her father's flower garden. _Ponch. She ran towards the garden in time to see his tail disappear behind a lily, smiling at Kit she loped away while he came up from behind. She whispered to the plants and they all fell down reveling a rather mournful pair of brown eyes. Kit lunged at ponch and managed to rap his hands around the dog's collar before he disappeared in a flash of light. No again! When did ponch use his powers for such silly reasons? Nita sighed and tried to contact Kit, only to get a grinding static that singled he was out of range, she asked the flowers to stand straight again and went inside to find some lunch. _

_It had been a just about a year, the house still felt empty from her mother's absence, Nita sighed and bite into the tuna sandwich, making a face at the taste. A loud sound filled her ears, "Dairine can't you keep it down!" Then a sickening realization struck her, Dairine isn't here, and she had left with dad this morning. Then what is that sound?" Nita raced out into the front yard, she looked up in time to see a comet heading straight for Tom and Carl's house. Nita took off running, but deep in her mind she couldn't help but wonder if this comet was just a new creature needing help, or some young wizard's magic gone horribly wrong. _

_Nita didn't stop to open the gate; she just leapt over it and kept up her pace till she ran right into Tom's back! "Oh Nita just the wizard I was looking for!" Tom's voice was cheerful, which really didn't make much sense when compared to the massive hole that was still smoldering in his back yard. Carl's head appeared from the edge of the crater, and he whistled, Nita and Tom came closer. Carl was standing atop what appeared to be the remains of a sphere, inside it a young girl with flaming red hair lay curled up asleep. Nita was a lose for words as she stared, the young girl stirred and began to open her eyes; Nita screamed and tripped in her desperation to get away from the girl. Carl's face was twisted in pain and Tom simply stared; the girl's eyes were exact reflections of the Lone Power's._


	2. Wierd Pets?

Weird pet….Pets?

Chapter 2

Nita risked a glance at the new comer, every fibber in her being screamed for her to run away; yet her feet seemed firmly rooted to the ground. The girl's red hair gleamed in the sun as she slowly stepped out of the sphere and began to walk towards Carl. To Nita's surprise; and great relief, she saw that the girl had a few things the Lone Power didn't have; Several stripes of blonde hair glowed against the red gold locks, her features were sweet, innocent, and her eyes had a soft gleam in them, one of love and compassion. Carl lifted the girl up onto what was left of the backyard and smiled, though his smile seems rather forced. "Aura I presume?"

Aura smiled and nodded vigorously, Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of wizardry, its symbols numerous. "And where is Wulf, Shadow, or Raven?" Tom glanced down into the crater and cleared his throat, Carl leaned over and his jaw dropped. Nita jumped in surprise as a hand tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see Kit standing mouth agape. His attention was immediately transferred to Ponch's tugging at his leash. Nita turned and stifled a scream, there rising up from the crater was a monster; it had to be at least ten feet tall, it's body one massive shadow in the shape of a werewolf. Only two ice blue eyes gleamed from within the darkness.

Aura raced to the creature and threw her arms around its waist; she turned back to Carl and nodded towards the beast. Visibly shaken Carl nodded and gestured towards the house, Aura began to investigate her new surroundings while Wulf and Ponch growled at each other. Carl and Tom spoke softly together, their backs turned to the others, Nita walked up beside Aura,_ No sense in being rude, right Kit?_ Kit nodded gravely and cleared his throat, only to leap back as a dandelion was thrust nearly half way up his nose. Aura began to giggle shyly, and handed the bogey weed to Nita, Kit rubbed his nose and went to pry Wulf and Ponch away from each other.

Nita turned back to Aura; who was now in the process of digging up half the lawn! Nita shouted for Tom and Carl, who struggled to pull a rather reluctant Aura out of a dirt mound. "SO' Nita began "Where are Raven and shadow?" Aura seemed rather startled by her question, but saw Wulf and relaxed, she whistled twice and Nita gasped. Wulf's body began to change, first it became smaller, and then it grew wings and flew over to Aura. Aura stroked Raven's wing tips and whistled again, only once, Raven began to change, his figure flattened and sank to the ground, attaching with Aura's feet. Nita smiled in amazement and wonder, Shadow lifted off the ground and sniffed Nita's jeans curiously, then changed back into Wulf.

"Sorry about him, he's just as amazed by your world as I am. Please what is your name?" Aura's voice sounded like bells chiming in harmony. "Nita, but you can call me Neets if you like" Aura smiled and glanced upward. Her blue eyes reflected every cloud in the sky, "And that one, who is he?" She pointed towards Kit. Nita smiled, "He is Kit. Will you be staying here long?" Aura smiled and gazed back into Nita's eyes; "No I'm due to become a power in a few weeks."


	3. A New Power

A New Power?

Chapter 3.

Nita stared at Aura in awe; she was to be a power in a few weeks? No, no way that could be true, could it? _But what if it is true, what if one of the power's had a child or something like that?_ A small voice in her head whispered,_ what if this girl is the new ONE? Maybe she'll be your boss someday hmm? _Nita shacked her head and smiled at Aura, who seemed interested in the flowers and the Koi pond at the moment. Nita followed her about as she walked around the pond and finally stuck her head in the water, she twisted to and fro and bubbles popped up to the surface. Aura raised her head from the water and whispered some thing to one of the Koi that had surfaced. The koi nodded and swam back down to it's brothers and sisters, it seemed to speak to them and then resurfaced, Aura bent down to hear what it said and a smile light up her face. She nodded vigorously to the small fish and raced over to Tom and Carl, they spoke amongst themselves for a few seconds then Carl ran in to the house and came out with pieces of bread, he handed them to Aura and turned back to Tom.

Aura raced back to the waters edge and carefully ripped up the bread, allowing the pieces to fall onto the water's surface, the koi nibbled on their food and eyed aura appreciatively. 'Do you think they would make good fish sticks?' Aura asked Nita, before she could respond the koi had vanished from their view, rather confused Aura spoke to Nita, 'Was it something I said?" Nita burst out in laughter, she couldn't stand it anymore, this girl had to be the silliest thing she had ever run into. Kit came running and looked back and forth between Aura and a cheerfully weeping Nita. _Neets what happened, why are you laughing so hard?_ Kit's tone made Nita burst out in another wave of laughter, Kit turned to Aura, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Nita and Kit walked home together at dusk, Tom and Carl had to calm Nita down a bit before they could explain about Aura and her pet/pets. Apparently once you become a senior wizard you are placed in a sort of exchange program for rather "special" wizards, and Aura was Tom and Carl's responsibility for a while. From what little info Tom and Carl had received on Aura they told kit and Nita that Aura was created from every power that existed, even the Lone One. Her purpose was to replace or fill any spots needed in the universes; she was also destined to rule an entire planet for several eons. Her pets; Wulf, Raven, and Shadow where direct links to her powers and her family. Wulf contained her strength and courage, Raven her spirit and soul, and Shadow her mind, including dark side. Together all four of them were an unstoppable force, the problem is, Aura is still just a kid. Even though her power is great she has got a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone, that's where Kit and Nita came in.

Nita and Kit said their goodbyes and Nita walked home in the dark, as she did her thoughts began to come forth._ Why do kit and I have to? I mean doesn't she have an entire family of powers to help her?_ Nita felt a shudder race down her spine_ Yeah the Lone Power would be more than happy to bring her dark side out, and make sure it stays out!_ Nita wrapped her arms around her body and squeezed tight, trying without success to block out the coldness of the night. Nita stared up at the stars, their soft light flickered beautifully against the darkness of the night sky, and Nita ran all the way home. She slipped into the house, locked the door, and found her father asleep on the couch. She kissed his forehead and tiptoed upstairs, she pressed her ear to Dairine's door smiled, fast asleep. After changing and brushing her teeth she climbed into bed, just before sleep took her she had one last thought, _I think Aura could save the world._

Nita slept a fitful sleep, her dreams were plagued by a darkness. All alone someone else struggled to find ground but was simply washed away in the shadows. Try as she might Nita couldn't break free from the shadow's grip to save that lost soul. Her last images were those of Him, the starsnuffer! She screamed as her bedside phone rang in her ear, she risked a glance at the clock, only 4:30! She sighed and picked up the receiver, "Hello' she spoke groggily. "Nita,…. I got a hold……. You…… come quickly….. she's… Kidnapped… the house, no wait… what ouch!' There was a slamming sound in the background and Nita heard Anne barking hysterically, "Tom … Carl … Hello!" She kept repeating their names, as the sound got louder and more violent! 'Put me down you! I said leave them alone! …' Aura's voice was sharp and clear, but whoever she was talking to was not going to give up so easily…

Nita spoke the words of transit and she appeared in Tom and Carl's back yard. She didn't bother with knocking as she skidded into the living room she saw what the problem was… Preytons! They seemed to overrun the entire hose, they poured from the stairways, the closets, even looked like a few came through the toilet. As she entered the living room all of them turned towards here and let out a howl, three advanced on her, she threw out a barrier, but by the looks of these guys it wouldn't hold up for too long. She spotted Tom and Carl braced against the ceiling trying to keep their feet out of biting range, she whirled around as a spiral of water came thundering into the room. Behind it was a rather ragged looking Aura, Nita knew at once she must be angry; the sweet girl was gone, in her place was a powerful being bent on delivering justice to these demons.

Aura raised her hands to the ceiling and the house began to shake, the roof was ripped away as a bust of wind flooded the remains of the house. Furniture, preytons, and anything that wasn't nailed down were sucked up into a vortex of whirling wind and debris. Carl and Tom shouted something at aura and she collapsed to the floor. Tom rushed to her and lifted her in his arms; Nita was relieved to see her breathing. Carl spoke a few syllables and the roof returned to it's rightful place. Aura moaned and opened her eyes, she smiled weakly and managed to whisper,"Did we win?" Carl and Tom smiled at her and Nita transited home.


	4. A Long Story To Tell

Chapter 4.

A Long Story to Tell

Aura smiled as Carl and Tom picked up the debris from her spells, she had been told to sit and stay put for a while, but she had no idea what that meant so she had decided to explore what little of the house wasn't in ruins. Nita had come over very early to help watch the young wizard, who had successfully destroyed the majority of the preytons that had shown up last night; a few where found dying slowly in the trees and Nita's house, but as for the rest there was little chance of survival. When Nita asked Aura how she came up with so much power Aura had gotten a confused look on her face and asked if Nita had gotten any sleep last night.

Nita spoke to Tom and Carl, who much to her surprise already knew, they said that before all heck had broken loose last night, that they had received another piece of info on Aura. Apparently Aura came from a jungle type setting, and was use to roughing it mostly. And she had a few, as the powers had put it, "minor problems" with her magic and memory. Nita managed to keep up with Aura for the rest of the day; which involved dragging Aura away from the koi pond, teaching her that the neighbors dog was not food for hunting, and trying explain the life here on Earth. (Most of which resulted in Aura breaking something or Nita falling into a pile of mud Aura had dragged into the house.)

Nita really couldn't complain though, she loved every minute of it. Aura had to be the weirdest person she had ever met, but still she was really fun to be around. Tom and Carl asked Nita to take Aura over to her house for "A sleepover". Nita managed to transport them into her backyard without a problem, but her dad had called on the telephone, startling Aura; who in turn destroyed it thinking it was a wild animal. Nita had managed to yank it away from her before she tried to cook it.

Aura curled up on a tree branch and stared at the stars, Nita glanced out her window at the wizard. She had spent a rather frustrating couple of hours trying to find Aura's name in her Manuel, and had no such luck. She finally had slammed the book shut and watched as Aura imitated an owl that had perched near her. Aura tried to turn her head around, but had little luck with it, and nearly fell out of the tree; Nita stifled her laughter and wondered how such a weird wizard could be the newest power.

Nita's dreamt that night, but not her normal dreams; she was alone in a sea of darkness, calling out for help, but no one came. She swam and swam, not knowing which direction she was going or why she was even here. Suddenly a light appeared off in the distance, Nita swam towards it with all her might, finally managing to catch up with it. She pulled herself up onto the land that the light seemed to be erupting from, she walked towards the center and nearly fell into a vast pool of lava!

Nita braced herself and peered into the boiling rock, and there she saw Aura's figure floating amongst the melting rocks. Aura had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep, even in spite of the fiery death that awaited her, Nita stretched out her arms, trying to grab Aura, but to no avail. Nita yelled until her voice was hoarse but still Aura slept on, innocently drifting closer to the lava. Nita began to cry, for the purity and innocence that would be lost if this wizard did not live, her tears fell silently onto Aura's cheek and slowly she awoke.

Nita Smiled and held out her hand to her friend, Aura stood up and reached for Nita, only to come up a few inches short. A great rumbling stirred the two friends and they both looked up to see a tidal wave of the black sea coming down on top of them. Nita called out for Aura, but her words were lost amongst the roar of the shadows. Aura stared upward all this time, her face defiant and calm, even as her body slipped slowly closer to the lava, she shed not a tear. Nita felt a familiar cold seep into her skin and looked up once more, there in the sky lay him, the very one she feared!

It's smile was mocking, as the sea of shadows tumbled down, It reached out a hand and grabbed Aura around the throat. Nita cried out as she was swept away in the shadows, Aura managed to break free for a second and held out her hand to Nita. It grabbed Aura by her hair and began to drag her away into the shadows with It. Nita cried out and her world dissolved into darkness, all she heard were aura's screams echoing.

Nita yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat, she leapt out of bed and threw open her window. Aura's blissful expression calmed Nita's worried mind, she sat up the rest of the night and watched her friend sleep on without a care in the world. When Aura woke she was ready to go see Tom and Carl again, Nita was only too happy to transport them there. She left Aura with them and went to tell Kit about her dream, she never knew that a shadow followed her around, watching her every move and relaying it to it's master.

Thanks to all those who had the common decency to review someone else's story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

And so, it begins.

Nita's eyes fluttered open,_ has it really been eight hours? Uh! What a headache…_She scanned her surroundings carefully, and yelled in shock. _Where's my room! Where's anything? _She swung left and right, but saw no piece of her room. Slightly shaken she slid over to the right side of the bed and peered down. Far below her a rippling pool of water churned. Nita squinted; she could just barely make out someone lying by the water.

Disorientated, she swung around and stared down the left side of her bed, and knocked heads with someone. Nita jerked back and stared at the person; it was female, she had red hair with blue highlights, trembling hands covered her face, and her soft sobs echoed. Nita reached out and touched her shoulder, muttering an apology. The girl jerked back and Nita withdrew her hand. Auras' soft eyes gleamed as she managed to stand up; Nita glanced around and realized her bed had disappeared. She was now sitting on a pile of soft clovers. "Hey Nita! What's up?" Nita glanced at Aura, she looked at her surroundings again, and she glazed up in hopes of finding her bed. With no such luck she replied, _I don't know anymore._

Nita walked along the stone path, with Aura leading the way. Her blue highlights glistened as she moved. Nita gazed around her, she had just gotten use to the idea of another power being close to home for a while, and now she was walking along a stone path suspended by nothing in the middle of a world that made no sense. Sure wizards could levitate objects and themselves, but to keep an endless pathway from crumbling at each step Aura must have some enormous power stored up inside her.

But no matter what Nita asked Aura would simply smile and race off, yelling something like, "you'll see". Nita, having no other alternative, chased after her. Never once had she traveled in such a strange place, not even in Darryl's mind had the universe been so complex. Nita paused for a minute and gazed around for Aura, she turned about and still she could not see her friend. Suddenly the pathway began to crumble, Nita raced ahead and fell right into the abyss!

Air rushed past her, Nita searched her mind for something to help her, anything at all! She gritted her teeth, just as she landed. Her body was swaying back and forth, but she was sitting down! She tried to stand, but her feet failed her and she slammed into the jiggle mess. Curious she smashed her hand down into the gunk and pulled out a fistful, reluctantly she put it in her mouth and began to laugh. _JELLY! Nothing more than green apple jelly!_ Nita laughed till her sides ached and then she became aware of a presence beside her. She twisted around and found Aura smiling down at her. Something was different about the young power to be though. Nita noticed that the blue highlights had become a hot pink.

"Hey watcha doing sitting down? There's fighting afoot Nita! " With that Aura leapt up into the air and did a cannon ball straight into the strange jelly. Nita gazed at the spot where she had disappeared and saw in began to close up. Willing her legs to run, Nita just barely made it into the gap. Once there a terrifying thought raced through her. _Ohmygod_! _I can't breath in this stuff!_ Nita swam towards the surface and was met with an iron hard shell that appeared to be encasing the jelly. Nita felt her lungs began to ache; a strong hand grabbed her from behind and forced her around. Aura took one look at Nita's figure and began to snicker. She was doubled over laughing when Nita finally had to breath. Gasping, Nita found that breathing in the jelly was easy. Aura shook her head and swam off, Nita close behind her.

Aura glided through the green sea as if she were born a fish, her slender legs barely had to move and she was propelled forward. The hot pink highlights gleamed as her hair unraveled around her._ She could be a mermaid. _Nita thought, _a goddess of the sea… of jelly._ Nita chuckled; her mirth was cut short when something slammed into her side, dazing her.

Nita spun around; the dark shape hit her again, this time sending her spinning. She managed to right herself and looked frantically for Aura. She made out a small shape swimming towards her but it was not who she suspected. _KIT!_ Sure enough _Kit_ treaded by his partner. His voice practically screamed in her ear, _Neets! Oh man, how did you get here? It was that weird girl Aura wasn't it! Powers that be! I wake up and she's standing over me whimpering about "how sorry she was that she hadn't spend more time with me, and then she started apologizing about stuff I didn't even know she had done! Hey when did she get silver highlights?_

Nita shoved Kit aside just as the shadow struck again, two crimson eyes followed the young wizards every move. It swam about them in a small circle, forcing them to align back to back. _Any ideas Neets? _ Nita shook her head somberly, the shadow lashed out at them with its tail. Nita reached into her pocket and withdrew the rowan branch; beside her Kit began to set up a shield spell. The shadow swung around and lunged at the wizards, Nita raised the wand in defense. The shadow suddenly appeared to rip apart in front of them.

Nita stared, a figure in the distance held a small flame as pure as moonlight in its hands. It began to swim away; Nita lunged after it along with Kit. They swam after the figure for hours, but still they never seemed to get any closer. Finally a large black shape came into view ahead of the figure, Nita glanced at Kit. One word echoed between them, _LAND!_

After another half an hour of swimming the jelly sea became smaller and eventually thinned out so that the young wizards could stand up and walk half way out of the mess. Nita risked a glance back and gasped. There were no words to describe the distance between them and the end of this world. A soft thud shook the wizards out of their own thoughts and they turned to find a small fluffy coconut staring at them. Its fur was a chestnut brown with a few silver strips rippling through it; two amber eyes stared innocently at the newcomers. A velvet pink nose sniffed at them expectantly, hoping for a morsel or two.

Kit slowly crawled towards the creature, holding out a hand as a peaceful gesture. The critter stared at his hand and twitched its nose; it scampered up Kits' arm and rested on his shoulder. Playfully the critter nibbled at his ear, Kit and Nita stared at their surroundings. Dense forest, so thick, light was all but blocked. It gave no inkling of it's inhabitants, or possible enemies. The wizards noticed a single pair of footprints, etched in the sand; they looked into each other's eyes and set off in search of their mysterious rescuer.

Nita pushed branches out of her way; she had nearly tripped three times in the last five minutes. Roots snaked across the ground, jutting out from every angle. Kit followed close behind and caught her whenever she stumbled. The tracks they had been following had gotten so light that it was possible to follow them only by squinting at the ground. Nita stopped at a clear spot finally, Kit sat down and the critter on his arm dislodged itself from his hair. It had made a nest in there during the journey and decided to take a nap.

Nita walked over to a pile of rocks and leaned up against one, her feet were killing her. _How long have we been walking? It seems like days have passed. Man, I am in trouble when I get home… If we ever get out of this crazy place! _ Nita sighed and watched Kit pet the fuzzy critter; it seemed so carefree, so innocent and pure. She gazed up at the foliage above, _how could such a thing live in a place like this?_ Suddenly she shivered, _Kit do you feel that! _ His reply was just as scared, _yes. Something is watching us… something out there._ Slowly they both rose to their feet and walked into the center of the clearing and looked about.

Far above them a pair of cold eyes watched in interest. Shadows wrapped around their master, hissing softly. Below this dark one another lay in watch, its red hair gleamed with white stripes as it sized up the prey below. A strong aura surrounded the second figure, power greater than several stars put together, it was amazing. Slowly it crouched and in a single movement leapt at the wizards below!

Nita heard the movement but from where she didn't know, Kit glanced about nervously. The critter suddenly let out a piercing screech and raced into the bushes! Kit landed flat on his face the same time as Nita felt something land atop them. Two fierce eyes gleamed with satisfaction, a smiles revealed gleaming teeth, and a soft laugh echoed brightly. Aura slowly released Nita and Kit, her clothes were streaked with dirt and moss, and in her hair several flowers bloomed. She bounced about her friends as they dusted themselves off, her small figure a glow with happiness.

The dark figure about narrowed its eyes, the fool; she hadn't even given them a scratch! Her power would soon be gone though. Her mirth would be short lived as well, it would see to that. For too long had it clung to the shadows, hiding from the accursed light, and now when victory seemed so clear those two had to show up. It began to descend, below it the wizards' voices rang out.

Aura stood before her friends, her face a mixture of anguish, guilt and joy. "I am sorry my friends. I meant you no harm. In bringing you to this place I hoped to end the pain here, but instead I caused more, I harmed my friends and I do not deserve to stand before you." She turned; tears began to fall to the ground around her. Nita spoke up then, "Aura, Really it's okay! I mean we have had some interesting adventures before but nothing to top this." Her partner raised his voice, "Yeah it was pretty cool! But why did you keep appearing here and there and when did you learn to highlight your hair so fast?" At that Aura turned, "I do not know what "highlight" is Kit. And just now is the only time I have met you two. Have you seen me in this world before?"

Nita looked at Kit, Kit looked at Nita. This can't be good news. The wizards stared at each other as Aura played with the fuzzy critter. She claimed his name was momo, which meant peach. She allowed him to nibble at her hair and eat a few of the flowers that resided there. Though playful on the outside Aura was deep in thought, her mind began to hurt, she just couldn't understand. They claimed to have seen her here before, but she had just arrived herself, hadn't she?

A dark presence filled the air, Aura craned her head to the sky, it couldn't be could it? Not here, not now! Not when she was so close, too close to turn back, she was so close!

Kit and Nita glanced around, they felt it too, they knew, or did they? A shadow blocked all light; the wizards were plunged into total darkness. A chill raced through each of their spines, Aura readied herself, for this was the time of reckoning.

Nita heard breathing, it pounded in her ears, she felt ice crawl down her shoulder. Kit grouped out in the darkness, hoping, praying that they were all right. Aura locked eyes with her enemy; leaping at each other they began their fight. Nita became aware of a far stronger presence than even her and Kits' combined power could hope to reach. Out of the darkness alights were flashing, she headed towards them, inevitably bumping into Kit as she did. They both ran forward, not knowing what lye ahead, or why. But they knew who was fighting it and they were going to help.

A sphere of light bound the two combatants, their figure hazed but still Nita and Kit knew. Aura was fighting her doppelganger, her dark side, she knew the price of her failure and she was willing to accept her destiny. This fight was her battleground alone, she alone must conquer this demon, or only she would perish.

Nita stared, not wanting to believe her eyes, their Aura fought bravely, but the dark one had her pinned. Two crimson eyes glowed deeply, the shadows that wrapped about her hissed; her light was poison to them. Aura managed to break free, her breath came slowly, but she was powerful, she could beat this. A dark blast came at her, she dodged, but her side burned. A scorch mark dripped of silver blood, the pain was nearly unbearable. But it would soon be over, one of them had to win, both were weakened.

Aura managed to call up the last of her energy, she formed it, holding it, and allowing it to spread through her hands. She fired off one last blast, more powerful than that of the dark one! The blast shook the ground about them all; it neared the dark one and went straight through it! Staring down the dark one saw the hole and began to fade. Her essence took the form of a raven and flew at Aura. Aura opened her soul to her dark side and the power once again came into her control.

A towering pillar of darkness and light, and somewhere within its swirling confines laid Aura. She saw the energy, she felt it, lived, and breathed it, her body awash with emotions and powers beyond her imagination. Slowly she lifted off the ground and floated skyward. None of this was visible to Kit or Nita, both whom waited and watched for their friend to come back to them. Nita clutched Kits' hand; her eyes never tore away from the sight before them. A soft pulsing light rose within the pillar, headed towards the sky.

Nita and Kit watched as Aura continued her journey to the heavens, her new power reflected throughout the universe and beyond. Fire flared to renewed life, waves crashed majestically and withdrew, stars lit up the afternoon sky, and the sun glowed with energy. Planets far and wide turned their attention to this girl, her power given by sources beyond their dreams.

Slowly Aura opened her eyes, all about her she recognized the Powers, she was in a small sphere, her cocoon of safety, and beside her The Defender smiled, her hair blazing around her like wings. Aura smiled and reached out placing her hand on the out circle of her power, the defender did the same. Slowly Aura closed her eyes and showed Defender what she had been through. "There is still more you know." The Defender's voice was a soft twinkling of bells, Aura nodded. The defender smiled and summoned her power. Aura began to sink, and she turned and smiled at her favorite of all her makers.

Nita and Kit stared as the stars faded and a comet began to fall towards the sea. They both saw that this comet contained their friend, and as it neared the sea it broke apart so that Aura fell alone into the sea. Nita and Kit, accompanied by momo, ran to the sea's edge and stared as Aura began to walk towards them across the water. Her body glowed with renewed life and her smile was flawless. She ran and embraced her friends as a warm light engulfed them all.

Nita awoke with a warm feeling racing through her veins, she leapt out of bed and stared at the clock, it was 7:30 a.m. her normal wake up time. Nita threw on some clothes, hugged her father, and teased the runt, then teleported to Tom and Carl's' house. There she was greeted by loud sounds of people shouting and items crashing to the floor. She raced in and found Tom chasing Momo about the living room and Carl dying of laughter. She giggled with him till a sleepy Aura asked her a question, "Is this how all wizards start the morning on Earth?"

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and for whoever has a problem with my spelling and grammar, well you can just stop reviewing if you don't like the way I spell.

But anyway thanks so much to the people who read and reviewed, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside, oh ………um excuse me won't you? Momo stop eating the plastic fruit! (Starts a frantic chase scene) Umm… See you all soon I hope!


End file.
